Kulminasi
by Winter Bells
Summary: wahai nona manis, kepakkanlah sayapmu. Special for Rukia's birthday. AU, lemon. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Bleach adalah kepunyaan Tite Kubo. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa maksud meraup keuntungan materiil.

Warning: AU, Plotless, lemon.

_Untuk Rukia yang berulang tahun :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Kulminasi<strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>…<em>wahai nona manis, kepakkanlah sayapmu.<em>

* * *

><p>Angin malam yang masuk lewat cerobong asap perlahan membelai lilin putih yang sudah setengah meleleh. Api yang membara perlahan redup.<p>

Namun Rukia masih terduduk manis dengan harapan tak pernah putus. Jari-jemari mungil mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu. Mata terus melempar pandangan kepada jam dinding yang tak lelah menunjuk angka dua belas.

Kali ini malam semakin menerkam dan memangsa lawannya. Perlahan namun pasti lampu-lampu pijar yang menyinari rumah-rumah telah padam seiring tubuh yang telah rubuh di atas kasur empuk. Dan kau, masih duduk sambil berharap sebuah harapan palsu yang mulai pupus digulung angin malam.

—_mungkin dia masih ada kerjaan. Ya._

Lantas kau berpikir, bahwa harapan itu masih ada. Harapan kala kau dan dia duduk bersama di meja makan; saling melempar pandangan; saling mengangkat sendok sekaligus garpu; melahap adonan daging yang tersedia di atas meja; lalu sedetik kemudian ia mengucapkan: _Selamat ulang tahun._

…lagi, kau terlalu berharap. Tanpa peduli akan ada hati yang terluka untuk kesekian kali. Karena ia sering mengingkari janji. Namun kau tabah dan tak mau bermuram durja. Karena ada harapan di ujung sana yang menunggu untuk disapa.

"Ichigo, lama sekali."

Kali ini harapan di benakmu mulai terkikis, meninggalkan perih sekaligus kekecewaan tak berujung. Kue hasil buatanmu telah habis di makan angin sejak tadi malam. Lilin-lilin yang tertanam perlahan meleleh memenuhi permukaan kue.

Lantas kau memejamkan mata, kedua tangan mengangkat kue, lalu liin pun dihembus dan meninggalkan asap harapan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia." Kau berbicara lirih sembari menahan emosi di benakmu yang mulai mencuat. Untuk kali ini, kau merayakan hari istimewa hanya sendirian. Tanpa dia yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di luar. Kemudian harapan tak terucap, kau benci kala keinginanmu selalu tak terwujud: dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya.

Tanpa sadar melodi angin malam mengajakmu untuk terjun ke alam mimpi. Lantas kau turuti dan tubuh terbaring bebas di atas sofa. Mata mengerjap sebentar lalu… tertutup. Rasa perih tertinggal dan kali ini kau tak ingin mengajak beban di kepala. Selamat malam, nona.

* * *

><p>"—engh,"<p>

Kau, Rukia, merasakan jemari-jemari kecilmu digenggam kuat. Setelah sebelumnya merasakan tubuhmu melayang di udara. Lalu kau membuka mata dan menangkap langit-langit kamar tidur menyapa pandangan pertamamu.

…

Dia ada di sana, berdiri kaku sambil menatap kaca. Menampilkan kekusaman di rona wajahnya. Surai emas yang biasanya berkibar dan diiringi semangat yang terjahit di setiap helai rambut, kali ini menghilang. Kau mengintip, dia perlahan menghampirimu lalu duduk di atas kasur yang kau tumpangi.

Lantas kau tahu, dia telah mengangkat tubuhmu hingga ke mari.

"—maaf, aku adalah pasangan yang buruk. Sekali lagi mengecewakanmu,"

Jemarimu lagi digenggam kuat dan sensor hangat menyapa lapisan kulit terluarmu. Ia melempar sebuah kecupan penuh arti di keningmu dan meninggalkan bekas. Kau merasakannya, sebuah kekesalan dari dalam dirinya.

Kemudian kau tahu ini saatnya bangkit dan mencoba mengangkatnya yang tengah terpuruk.

"Kau salah, Ichigo—"

Kau terduduk dan memandang iris matanya. Ia membalas. Hening meremukkan suasana.

"—ini sudah lewat, bukan? Apakah ada seorang suami yang melewatkan hari istimewanya?"

Kau tersenyum tipis. Mencoba melepas topeng yang selama ini kau pakai. Tanganmu menimpa punggung tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tanganmu yang lain.

"Kau kira aku adalah anak kecil yang akan kesal karena hari ulangtahunnya tak dirayakan? Ayolah, Ichigo—" Kau berusaha membangkitkannya. Namun ia tak bergerak, pandangannya masih kosong. Rasa sesal masih tergambar di raut wajah.

"…"

"—kalau begitu, berikanlah aku hadiah istimewa agar kau dapat membalas kesalahanmu,"

Tapi ia tak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat dibungkus. Sesuatu yang dapat diberikan langsung kepadamu. Sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu berteriak bahagia.

Lantas kau memecahkan keheningan yang menerpa di antara kalian. Kau berbisik pelan kepadanya.

"Hadiah tak selamanya benda, bukan?"

Ia lalu tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis—sehingga kau nyaris tak melihatnya. Tapi kau yakin dia tengah tersenyum. Seragam kantor yang masih melekat di tubuhnya perlahan terbuka seiring pasang-pasang jemari bermain di atas kancing kemeja.

Tubuh berbalutkan peluh lengket nan aroma tak sedap menimpa tubuhmu. Namun bagimu itu adalah semangat yang mengepak bebas di punggungnya.

…

…

…

Lantas malam ini kau bernyanyi. Dengan lantunan melodi yang mengintimidasi. Merasakan setiap tekanan-tekanan yang mampu membakar gejolak emosimu.

Tubuh-tubuh itu menari bebas di atas kasur, menyatu menjadi paduan yang serasi. Bibir-bibir saling menyapa, memeluk hangat sang mentari. Kehangatan tak terkira di setiap sentuhan. Lalu bermain bebas di dalam rongga mulut untuk menyentuh titik kontraksi.

Kau tercekat, terkunci di bawah tanpa memberi perlawanan. Ia bersemayam sebentar di dadamu, menikmati yang pantas dinikmati.

…

"hengh—aah—ahh!—oohh!"

—lagi, kau bernyanyi. Kala sang pedang siap diasah, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tempatnya. Menyatukan kedua tubuh kalian. Bergesek indah di dalam, menciptakan melodi rintihan yang keluar dari mulutmu. Nyanyian itu semakin mengalami penekanan suara seiring penekanan yang ia lakukan.

"HENGH—AGRH—"

Tanganmu memeluk erat tubuhnya. Namun kau tak tahan, hingga akhirnya menggoreskan garis merah di punggungnya. Kau menggigit bibirmu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, namun tetap tak berhasil.

Ia terus melakukan gerakan berulang. Melakukan penekanan-penekanan secara berkala agar merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Membuatmu terus mencakarnya ataupun berteriak ataupun memohon. Kali ini kau masih bisa mencium aroma peluh yang memenuhi ruangan. Peluh kalian telah bercampur dan menodai permukaan kasur.

Bahkan sekarang kau dapat merasakan peluh tersebut. mengalir bebas di tenggorokan. Lidah sebagai perantara.

"Aaarggh!"

Nikmat sekaligus sakit beradu kala pedang bergesek dengan mulut sarungnya.

Lantas pada akhirnya pedang berdenyut di dalam. Memuntahkan isinya yang mengotori permukaan dinding yang menyelubunginya. Kau jelas merasakan benda itu berdenyut. Inilah titik kulminasi. Titik akhir dari cerita. Titik yang telah melewati masa-masa senang—nikmat—dan sulit—sakit—yang pasti mewarnai setiap kehidupan umat manusia.

Setidaknya ia memberikan hadiah di hari istimewamu. Harapan yang kau inginkan; dapat berduaan dengannya. Sekarang kalian tak perlu memikirkan pekerjaan yang menunggu di meja kerja; sayuran yang siap dipotong-potong untuk sarapan; ataupun uang yang setiap saat melayang keluar dari isi kantong. Karena sekarang ini kalian tengah menikmati titik kulminasi. Sekarang ia tengah mengepakkan sayapmu untuk terbang ke alam fantasi bersama.

"—walaupun kau memberikan hadiah berupa ini, aku tetap bahagia. Karena dapat melalui waktu berdua denganmu—"

Ia mengunci mulutmu sebentar dengan bibirnya. "—sekarang diam dan saksikan. Mari kita terbang bersama. Menggunakan sayap masing-masing,"

Kau tersenyum. Ia ingin mengajakmu terbang ke alam fantasi—lagi. Tanpa harus memikirkan beban di kepala.

—"…baiklah,"

…_wahai nona manis, kepakkanlah sayapmu._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>note: <strong>Otanjoubi Omedoto, Rukia! We heart you! ;3

**note2**: Saya tau fiksi ini sulit dimengerti. Karena ini abal sangat sangat. Maaf! ;;

**note3**: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Now, wanna gimme a review/feedback? :3


End file.
